Brüssel (1815)
Beiträge zur Geschichte des Kampfes bei Waterloo. Nach dem englischen des Herrn Generallieutenant Scott *). : *) Battle of Waterloo, or correct narrative of the late sanguinary conflict on the plains of Waterloo: exhibiting a minute detail of all the military operations of the heroes, who signalized themselves on that memorable occasion, opposed to Napoleon Buonaparte in person; with an authentic memoir of that most extraordinary person from the beginning to the end of his political career. Embellished with a correct coloured engraving of La Belle Alliance, By Lieut. General Scott. Lond. 1815. Brüssel. Donnerstag, am 15. Juni. Mitternacht. In Brüssel war Alles Freude und Jubel. Die Herzogin von Richmond gab eben einen großen Ball, dem Wellington und sein Stab beiwohnten. Wer hätte erwartet, daß Bonaparte in so kurzer Zeit ein so wohlgerüstetes, schlagfertiges Heer aufbringen würde? Er freilich meinte durch einen Coup de main eine Entscheidung herbeizuführen, hatte auch Proklamationen aus seinem Pallast zu Laken bei Brüssel datirt, welche Stadt er durch einen Ueberfall zu gewinnen hoffte, wenn er die getrennten Heere der Preußen und Engländer geschlagen hätte. Im Ballsaale zu Brüssel, Nachts um 12 Uhr, erhielt Wellington Nachricht, daß Thuin, Charleroi, Gosselies und Frasnes innerhalb eines Tages von den Franzosen weggenommen, und daß durch Bonaparte und Ney der Preußische Vortrab geschlagen oder verjagt worden sei. Er wollte der Botschaft von Blücher, der schleunige Hülfe forderte, kaum glauben, als schon ein zweiter, noch dringenderer Bote kam. Alles war bestürzt; der Herzog eilte unverzüglich, dem Unfall der Preußen und Belgier zu steuern. Brüssel lag im ersten Schlafe -- kein Laut, als der einander ablösenden Wachen. jetzt hörte man plötzlich Trommelwirbel, Trompetengekreisch die Straßen entlang, als ob die Stadt überfallen wäre, und es nun an ein Morden, Rauben und Plündern in jedem Hause gehen sollte. Die Soldaten warfen sich eilig in die Kleider, ängstliche Frauen stürzten in ihre Kammern und flehten um Schutz gegen rohe Gewalt. An den Fenstern sah man ängstliche Lauscher, auf den Straßen halb Angekleidete -- die Hausthüren flogen auf, in allen Fenstern erschien licht. Hörner, Trommeln und Trompeten riefen immerfort zu den Waffen. thumb|link=Thomas Picton|Sir Thomas Picton, G. C. B.Da stürzten eilig Haufen von Soldaten durch die Straßen, Pferden wieherten, Waffen klirrten, Fußtritte hallten, das Kommandowort erscholl. Weiber und Kinder nahmen Abschied von den Männern, die vielleicht vor Aufgang der Morgensonne zu den stillen Todten gehörten. General Picton bestieg sein Streitroß, das Fernglas nachlässig um die Schultern gehangen, und verließ Brüssel muthig, um -- nie wiederzukehren. Manche zartsinnige Jünglinge, zierlich beritten, in seinen Strümpfen, ohne Stiefeln, der Stolz ihrer Aeltern, die Lust aller Feste, zogen aus. Nun zeigte sich Wellington mit seinem Stabe, alle muthvoll. Er soll damals gesagt haben: "irren andere Heerführer, gleich ist ihr Heer unvermeidlich verloren; wenn ich aber in Verlegenheit gerathe, wie dieß den Jedem zuweilen begegnet, da sind meine braven Kameraden immer gewiß, das sich mich herausziehe." - - - - - - - - - - Brüssel, mit Tagesanbruch. So verfloß die Nacht unter furchtbaren Vorbereitungen. Ueberall sah oder hörte man Wagen rasseln, an den Thüringen klopfen, Pferden wiehern, Hörner blasen, Trommeln rühren und Fahnen wehen; Wagen fuhren ab, die Verwundeten zu holen. Nachdem die erste Bestürzung sich gelegt, herrschte eine tiefe Trauer; nur wenige lauschten mit gaffender Verwunderung. Früh gegen 4 Uhr zog das 42. und 92. Regiment Bergschotten über den Königsplatz und den Markt. Man konnte sie nicht genug bewundern, in so fester, kriegerischer Haltung zogen sie einher, als freuten sie sich auf die Schlacht; vor ihnen her die Sackpfeifer, ihre blitzenden Waffen von der Morgensonne beschienen. Vor 8 Uhr schon war alles fort, Brüssel in tiefem Schweigen und furchtbarer Ungewißheit, nicht Ein Soldat zur Vertheidigung. Alles kam auf Preußische und Britische Tapferkeit an. - - - - - - - - - - Zustand von Brüssel am 17. Juni Abends. In Brüssel ging die Nachricht ein, daß Blücher geschlagen sei, und die Englische Armee sich zurückgezogen habe. C'est trop clair, c'est trop clair, hieß es von allen Seiten. In der That, sagt ein Korrespondent, wurden wir durch ein lautes Pochen an der Thür, und das Geschrei: les Français sont ici, aufgeregt. Als wir denn aufschraken, so war der erste Anblick ein Trupp Belgischer Kavallerie, nicht mit Ruhm, sondern mit Koth bedeckt, der in voller Eil, als ob der Teufel ihm auf den Fersen wäre *), durch die Straßen sprengte, und unmittelbar darauf fuhren die schweren Packwagen, die gleich beim ersten Lärm angeschirrt worden waren, in vollem Gallop la Montagne de la Cais hinab, und durch jede Straße, wo sie nur entkommen konnten. In weniger als zwei Minuten war der große Königsplatz, welcher voller Menschen, Pferde und Packwagen war, wie rein gefegt und leer. Da tönte es wieder: les Français sont ici -- ils s'emparent de la porte de a ville! -- Alle Schlafzimmer flohen auf, die Leute flohen in Nachtmützen, kaum halb angekleidet, ganz verstört, liefen bleich und bebend umher, mit Bündeln unter den Armen, ohne zu wissen, wohin. Manche schafften Dinge von Werth haufenweise in die Keller, und andere eilten mit ihrem Eigenthum bepackt auf die Dachböden. : *) Ein gut gerüstetes Regiment von militärischem Ansehen wurde vom Kommandeur der Kavallerie beordert, sich auf der Spitze eines Hügels in Linie aufzustellen, und weil es neue Soldaten waren, wollte er sie keinem schwierigen Dienste unterwerfen, sondern gab nur den bedingten Befehl, daß, wenn der Angriff, den er mit einer Englischen Brigade zu thun im Begriff war, gelänge, sie dann herzuritten und niederhauten. Dieß zu erreichen, wurden die ernstesten Versuche gemacht, und aufs festeste versprochen, man werde auf die Vorschrift genau achten. Der Angriff ward gethan und gelang vollkommen, der feind gerieth in die größte Unordnung. Da sah sich der edle Graf nach seinen tapfern Beschützern um -- aber sie hatten ihre Pferde umgewendet und trabten auf Brüssel los. Ein Adjutant ward sogleich nachgeschickt, und trotz dem, daß er den Obersten sogar beim Kragen faßte, war es unmöglich, sie aufzuhalten. Nun erbat er sich es als eine Gefälligkeit, nicht weiter als bis Waterloo zu gehen -- alles vergebens, nach Brüssel wollte er und nach Brüssel ging er. Dieß setzte zwar in große Verlegenheit, war aber so gar übertrieben, man möchte sagen lächerlich, daß Jeder, der es erfuhr, trotz der ernsten Unternehmung, sich vor Lachen nicht lassen konnte, und unter diesen der Herzog selbst. Man bedachte damals wenig, welche Bestürzung diese Leute in Brüssel verbreiten würden, wo sie, ihre Feigheit zu beschönigen, auf eine Grausame weise ausbreiteten, der Herzog und Blücher seien von den Franzosen gänzlich geschlagen, und diese rückten auf Brüssel vor. Der panische Schreck ging durch die ganzen Niederlande. In den Höfen der Wirthshäuser erfolgten Auftritte der gräulichsten Verwirrung; unbeschreiblich war das Gedränge und Gebalge, um Pferde und Wagen zu bekommen, das Zanken der Herren und Bedienten, Wirthe, Mägde, Kutscher u. s. w., die alle auf einmal schalten, und Französisch, Englisch und Flämisch durch einander fluchten. Da wurden alle Schimpfwörter und Flüche, welche die drei Sprachen nur hatten, gegenseitig erschöpft, und eine Sprachverwirrung war wie beim Thurmbau zu Babel. Wer Pferde hatte, oder bekommen konnte, fuhr eiligst von dannen, und ein Wagen nach dem andern nahm den Weg nach Antwerpen. In der Nacht war der Leichnam des Herzogs von Braunschweig durch Brüssel gegangen, sein Schicksal schien sehr beklagt zu werden und einen tiefen Eindruck auf das Volk zu machen. Nun kamen auch Wagen mit Verwundeten angefüllt an, und der traurige Anblick dieser armen Leidenden vermehrte die allgemeine Muthlosigkeit. Diese träuften von Blut, und bei jedem Stoß hörte man ein herzzerschneidendes Stöhnen oder aufschreien. Die Straßen waren mit den schmerzlichsten Auftritten angefüllt. Ich sah einen Belgischen Soldaten an seiner Hausthür sterben, von seinen Angehörigen umgeben, die über ihn jammerten. Schmerzliche Gruppen in Menge standen um die Leichname derer, die auf dem Heimweg an ihren Wunden gestorben waren. Eine Menge Verwundeter, die noch gehen konnten, wankten durch alle Straßen; ihre blutbefleckten Kleider, und ihr wildes, geisterbleiches Ansehen verrieth ihre Schmerzen. In der Hast zu entfliehen, wurden mehrere Weiber, Kinder und Greise todt getreten, und die Kaufleute, welche ihre Waaren zum Verkauf hingebracht hatten, ließen sie und die Häuser unbewacht von den untern Volksklassen plündern. Wollte man bei jedem neuen Schreck verweilen, man würde nicht fertig werden. eine offene Stadt, wie Brüssel, ein Paar Meilen von kämpfenden Heeren, ist in stetem Aufruhr, und kaum eine Stunde verging, ohne daß falsche Gerüchte allgemeine Verwirrung und Schrecken verbreiteten. Die Unruhe war Sonnabends Abends in Brüssel so groß, daß 100 Pf. St. vergebens für ein Paar Pferde nach Antwerpen (ein Weg von 30 Engl. Meilen) geboten wurden; viele gingen zu Fuß und im Kähnen auf dem Kanal ab. Nachmittags kam ein schweres Gewitter herauf, und nachher Regengüsse, welche die ganze Nacht hindurch, wo die Armee unverwahrt auf den Feldern von Waterloo lag, nicht einen Augenblick aufhörten. Am Sonntag stieg der Schrecken und die Verwirrung aufs höchste. Es verbreitete sich die Nachricht, die Franzosen hätten eine vollständigen Sieg erfochten, und man glaubte dieß allgemein. Ein furchtbares Schrecken hatte die bei dem Gepäck zurückgelassenen Leute in dem Nachtrabe des Heeres ergriffen, und sie stürzten mit einer Schnelligkeit fort, das selbst Bonaparte es ihnen nicht hätte zuvorthun können *). Die Straße zwischen Waterloo und Brüssel, welche durch den Soigner Wald geht, ist zu beiden Seiten mit Bäumen besetzt; sie war bald vollgestopft; die hintern suchten denen, die vor ihnen waren, zuvorzukommen -- Officiersbediente suchten ihrer Herren Gepäck zu retten -- das in Schrecken gerathene Volk machte sich Bahn durch allen Widerstand mit einer an Verzweiflung grenzenden Furcht, und es erfolgte ein vollständiges Balgen, worin viele Pferde getödtet wurden und viele Menschen das Leben verloren. : *) Daher konnte nach der Schlacht vom 18. kein Officier Wäsche wechseln. Alles war geplündert, sie nahmen sogar die Kriegskasse, die in den angrenzenden Wald geschafft worden war, und leerten alles Geld aus, womit die Truppen bezahlt werden sollten. Die Straße war mit zerbrochenen und umgeworfenen Wagen, Haufen verlassenen Gepäcks, todten Pferden und erschrockenen Menschen bedeckt. An manchen Stellen wurden Pferde, Wagen und alles auf den Seiten ausgeschichtet und zusammengetrieben, um nur einen weg frei zu bekommen. Der häufige regen machte die Straßen schon an sich unwegsam, und unmöglich, die Verwundeten vom Schlachtfelde wegzuschaffen. - - - - - - - - - - Quellen und Literatur. *Minerva. Ein Journal historischen und politischen Inhalts. Für das Jahr 1816. Leipzig, in der Expedition der Minerva. Kategorie: Jahr 1815 Kategorie:Brüssel